Recueil de minifics
by Pheneatis
Summary: Les tourments et les états d'âme de vos persos préférés!! Allez voir pour savoir de qui il s'agit! Tout ça dans un style drama bien sûr! {Et oui, contre toutes attentes, j'en ai une nouvelle! ^_^}
1. Un amour perdu

Et oui, j'ai fait de l'insomnie cette nuit, et il m'est venu l'idée saugrenue d'écrire une mini-fic... Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela donne, c'est la première que j'écris, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait! J'espère que vous aimerez et que c'est au moins un peu original!! Bonne Lecture!! 

* * * * * **Un amour perdu** * * * * * 

Ils ont toujours cru que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, qu'il était mon prince charmant, mon preux chevalier qui m'emmènerait au loin, loin de toutes ces horreurs... 

C'est d'ailleurs ce que je croyais moi aussi... 

Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait selon moi... 

Des yeux à en faire rêver toutes les filles... Ils me faisaient penser à une forêt luxuriante et étincelante, une forêt pleine de vie et de malice, mais aussi remplis d'une maturité presque surnaturelle, une maturité qu'ils n'auraient pas dû posséder à un si jeune âge... 

Je m'étais toujours imaginée, passant ma main fine et délicate dans ses magnifiques cheveux soyeux, semblant impossible à dompter... 

Il avait toujours une mèche noir corbeau qui retombait simplement sur ses lunettes... Ça me faisait sourire. Pourquoi? Je ne pourrais le dire… 

Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux avant ce moment précis, ce moment où ma perception changea du tout au tout, radicalement, en une fraction de seconde... 

Ce fut le pire moment de ma vie, le plus humiliant, le plus douloureux... 

Je me sentie briser en mille morceaux, comme un vase que l'on aurait échappé, ou plutôt lancé sur le sol... 

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il a pu me faire ça, me faire autant mal, quand moi, je ne voulais que son bonheur. 

Ma vision de cet être est passée de parfait à arrogant, effronté, ignoble, odieux... 

Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais mettre en mots ce que je ressens, c'est un sentiment trop fort, indescriptible. 

Je m'étais approchée silencieusement de lui, il était installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, entouré de ses amis... Il était toujours entouré de plusieurs personnes, et je comprenais parfaitement leur envie de vouloir passer du temps avec cet individu que je croyais si merveilleux... 

Il s'était alors retourné, me faisant un sourire charmeur... 

Je me sentis fondre sur place, je rayonnais de bonheur, c'était maintenant ou jamais, je ne le savais que trop bien... 

Alors, essayant de paraître sûr de moi, je fis un pas en avant, et commençai à parler. 

Je lui fis une déclaration d'amour, lui disant des mots qui venaient du plus profond de mon coeur... Les mots qui me hantaient depuis tant d'années, je les exprimais enfin. 

Quand j'eus enfin terminée, je pris une grande inspiration, attendant anxieusement sa réponse, laquelle ne fut pas celle que j'attendais... 

Quand je l'entendis, mon sang se glaça... Il aurait pu transpercer mon corps entier de millions de couteaux effilés que je n'aurais pas eu si mal... 

Je me souviendrai toujours de sa réaction, j'aurais préféré qu'il reste silencieux ou qu'il me dise tout simplement qu'il n'était pas intéressé, mais ce qu'il fit fut bien pire... 

Il rit... 

Pas un rire joyeux, mais un rire glacé, dénudé de tout sentiment. Il se moqua purement de moi, devant toutes les personnes présentes autour de nous, m'humiliant et me brisant le coeur au même instant. 

C'en était trop pour moi... 

J'en avais assez de tout ça, des larmes d'abandon et de rage coulaient librement le long de mes joues... 

Celui qui m'avait fait croire depuis plus d'une année qu'il s'intéressait à moi n'était qu'un menteur. Il m'avait dupé, j'étais entrée dans son jeu, m'y laissant entourlouper du début à la fin... 

C'était terminé... 

_Moi, Virginia Weasley, ne me laisserait plus jamais prendre au jeu ingrat qu'est l'amour..._

* * * 

Alors?? Vous avez trouvez ça nul? Bon? Faites-moi le savoir, que je sache si j'en écris d'autres ou si je ferais mieux de me cacher et de continuer seulement mes traductions lol! Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi j'ai marqué Virginia Weasley, et bien, j'ai appris l'autre jour que Ginny, c'est le surnom de Virginia... ce n'est peut-être pas vrai, mais je trouvais cela beaucoup plus poétique! Bon, allez, prenez quinze petites secondes pour me laisser votre impression! 

Bisoux tout le monde!! Je vous adore! 

[|F@n¥|] 

  
  



	2. Décision insensée

Voilà, voilà! Une deuxième mini-fic à la demande générale (lol!) !! Vous êtes tous des amours!! Plus de 15 reviews pour une histoire bien normale à mon goût... Mais en tout cas, je vous remercie du fond du coeur!! Bonne Lecture!! 

* * * * *** Décision insensée *** * * * * 

Tout autour de moi était sombre, froid... 

L'ambiance, si l'on pouvait qualifier cela d'ambiance, était glaciale, presque inhumaine... 

Pas un son ne venait troubler le silence accablant régnant sur cet endroit... 

Ce lieu que je déteste plus que tout, ce lieu qui me fut imposé, ce lieu dont je ne pourrai plus jamais sortir... 

Qu'ai-je dont fait pour mériter un tel châtiment? 

Rien à ma connaissance, sauf peut-être une erreur insensée... Une erreur qui aura coûté la vie des deux personnes qui m'étaient le plus cher, une simple décision... 

Que deux choix de réponses... 

Et il a fallu que je choisisse le mauvais, puis que je perde moi aussi ma vie dans un certain sens à cause d'une réaction impulsive de vengeance sensée, mais ô combien irréfléchie. 

Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu... 

Je lui faisais confiance, et il m'a trahi, il nous a tous trahis d'ailleurs. Jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner cela... 

À cause de lui, plus jamais je n'aurai une confiance aveugle pour quelqu'un, plus jamais je ne voudrai faire de choix. 

Puis, même si j'étais, par bonheur, reconnu comme innocent de ce qu'ils sont assurés que j'ai fait, personne n'y croirait totalement... 

Je serais toujours regardé comme un fou, un meurtrier... 

Mais, à quoi cela servirait-il de toute façon? 

Jamais je ne sortirai de cet endroit où tout mon bonheur s'échappe de mon esprit... Comme si mon corps entier était une passoire, les moments heureux coulant librement de moi, ceux horribles étant retenus. 

Je ne peux parler à personne... J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir exprimer tous ces cauchemars qui passaient et repassaient inlassablement dans ma tête. 

Cela me dépouillait de toutes mes maigres forces restantes... 

Je me sentais vide à l'intérieur, dénudé de tous sentiments plaisants, ces sentiments qui font que l'on aime la vie. 

La vie... 

Elle n'est plus qu'un simple mot pour moi maintenant. 

J'entends des pas approcher, signe précurseur d'un froid intense qui sillonnerait mes entrailles, et de pensées tous plus horribles les unes des autres. 

Je me surpris alors à penser quelque chose... À cet instant précis, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une seule chose... 

Mourir... 

Mourir pour ne plus avoir à endurer une seconde de plus toutes ces horreurs, mourir pour tout oublier... Ne plus jamais me souvenir de cela, ne plus jamais repenser à mes remords, mes regrets... 

Mais, une pensée s'immisça alors dans mon esprit... 

Leur enfant, ce garçon que j'avais appris à connaître et à aimer durant sa première année de vie, peut-être était-il en vie... 

Ce garçon que j'avais presque oublié tellement cela m'emplissait de douleur ne serait-ce que de penser à lui. J'espérai qu'il fut heureux là où il était, sinon ce serait encore de ma faute... 

De ma faute... 

Ces mots, je me les suis répété tant de fois. 

Tout est de ma faute... 

La mort de James et Lily, la fuite de Peter, Harry orphelin... Même mon emprisonnement est de ma faute. 

Une décision me vint alors à l'esprit, une idée inconcevable et probablement irréalisable, mais je ferais tout pour y arriver. 

À défaut de n'avoir pu protéger mes amis, je protégerais au moins leur fils... 

_Moi, Sirius Black, arriverai à sortir de cette prison des enfers quoique qu'il faille que je fasse pour atteindre mon but._

* * * * * 

Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment?? Moi je le trouve, hum, quelque peu bizarre lol! Vous me laissez vos commentaires?? Et aussi des suggestions de perso avec leurs angoisses?? Vous seriez merveilleux!! Bon, mes fidèles remerciements maintenant!! (Je crois qu'ils vont être plus longs que mon chapitre...mdr) 

**Olivier:** Mon premier revieweur!! ^_^ Bon... J'ai réussi à traumatiser un de mes revieweur préféré O_O... Euh, je suis désolée?? lol!! Nan, mais c'était ça le but de mon histoire! Faire passer Harry pour quelque chose d'autre qu'un garçon parfait (non mais, on arrête pas de dire que la perfection n'existe pas lol!) Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves mon style d'écriture bien! Moi je le trouve bizarre lol! Gros bisoux!! Et merci!! 

**Cho Chang:** Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, me faire dire que j'écris bien par toi, mon modèle, c'est vraiment quelque chose!! ^_^ Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante!! Merci énormément!! 

**Breizhonat:** Merci beaucoup!! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture!! Merci!!****

**Fleur:** Ma revieweuse la plus enthousiaste!!! ^_^ lol!! Merci énormément pour les beaux compliments!! Ça me touche réellement!! 

**Miss Maraudeuse:** Merci beaucoup!!! Moi aussi je t'adore!! Je suis hyper heureuse que tu trouves ça bien écrit!! Et moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce qui est un peu triste, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'essaie de faire! Merci!! Bisoux!! 

**Melusine**: Merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a fait très plaisir!! ^_^ 

**Mister-master**: Euh... Oui, je suis jetée par la fenêtre, mais comme j'étais seulement qu'au premier étage, je n'ai pas abîmé mon visage lol! Et oui, je suis une fille! Et pour le Virginia, et bien, ça se peut fort bien que ce ne soit pas vrai, mais je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup plus poétique... Et c'était une fic, alors tout n'a pas besoin d'être vrai ;) 

**Malissandre:** Merci énormément pour le beau compliment!! Et je suis contente que tu n'aies pas prévu la réaction de Harry, ça faisait partis de mon but!! ^_^ J'essaie que se soit original et qu'il y ait un peu de mystère... Merci pour tout!! 

**Molianne:** Merci beaucoup!! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir!!! 

**Saiji:** Hum... merci?!? lol! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies lu ma fic!! Et je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé!! ^_^ (tu vois, il est beau maintenant mdr) Et vive le prochain chapitre de 'La flamme dansante' !! Je vais avoir mon tit Sirius!! lol!!! Merci!! 

**Mystick:** Merci énormément!!! Ça m'a beaucoup encouragé!!! Merci encore!! 

**Wingardium:** Vi!! À bas Potter!! ^_^ Je voulais vraiment le mettre différent du tit gars parfait!! Ça m'énerve! J'espère vraiment qu'il va mourir à la fin du tome 7 lol!! Et, euh, non, je ne ferai pas de deuxième chapitre, mais je vais essayer de le faire souffrir dans un autre chapitre niak niak niak!! ViVe SiRiUs Et PoUvOiR aUx TaUpEs (^_^ J'ai décidé de m'allier à la cause de Jamais_revenir lol!) Et merci!! 

**Leviosa:** Duh, la même chose qu'à Wingardium juste en haut ^_^ 

**Aliénor:** Oui, moi aussi je trouve cela vraiment cruel... Faut dire que ce n'était même pas cela que j'avais prévu écrire au début lol! Et, je n'écris pas de suite, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'en ferai sûrement une autre avec Harry... Merci infiniment pour les beaux compliments!!! Ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer!! 

**Riri626:** Wow!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir... C'est très motivant et très valorisant pour un auteur de se faire dire ça! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer les sentiments comme je le voulais, je l'ai relu tellement de fois, que je ne savais plus vraiment lol! Et, euh oui, il était vraiment très bien caché mon talent d'écrivaine... Je savais même pas que je pouvais faire ça avant ce jour-là lol! Merci infiniment!!! Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante!! 

Gros bisoux!! Vous êtes des amours!! ^_^ 

[|F@n¥|]   



	3. Adieu

_Et une troisième minific!! Désolé, elle a été longue d'attente celle-ci! Et je l'ai écrit pendant un cours de français et un cours de bio particulièrement ennuyants... lol!! J'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer!! Bonne lecture!!_   


  


** Adieu**

  


Je flânais dans un parc. C'était l'automne. Tout autour de moi n'était qu'un tourbillon de couleurs éclatantes. Exactement l'opposé de tout ce que je ressentais dans mon âme, mon coeur... 

J'aperçus alors une feuille rouge sang se détacher lentement d'un des arbres feuillus... Comme au ralenti, je la contemplai virevolter au vent qui soufflait doucement, soulevant légèrement des mèches de mes cheveux noir corbeau ... Elle semblait se battre dans les airs, contre son destin... Contre sa mort pourtant inévitable. 

Elle se battait tout comme je m'étais battu... En vain... 

En vain, car tous ceux pour qui je me battais, qui me transmettaient du courage, une raison de vivre, d'espérer, de croire au bien... Ils étaient tous partis... 

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aller les rejoindre, là-haut, dans ce monde meilleur où je pourrai enfin me libérer de ce fardeau si pénible qui pèse sur moi depuis l'âge de un an, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un petit enfant, naïf... Heureux... 

Oui, c'est vrai, je choisis présentement le chemin de la facilité... Je n'en peux tout simplement plus de voir les personnes qui me sont les plus chères donner leur existence pour me protéger... Je n'ai plus la force ni le droit de faire perdre la vie à tant d'innocents pour sauver la mienne, si insignifiante... 

La feuille toucha finalement le sol... Son destin fut simultanément conclu... Tout comme le mien d'ailleurs... Mon heure venait de sonner... 

Je retirai un couteau argenté de ma poche. J'avais découvert il y a quelques mois qu'en me transperçant le coeur, Voldemort mourrait immédiatement après moi à cause de notre lien. Ce lien que j'ai tant détesté, méprisé... Je me suis toujours inlassablement interrogé, pourquoi est-ce que tout cela arrivait à moi? _Pourquoi moi_? 

Je fis alors tournoyer la lame tranchante du poignard à la lumière vive du soleil. Elle brillait, reflétant mon visage blême, sans expression. C'est bien comme cela que je me sentais... Ni attristé, ni heureux, ni satisfait, ni honteux... Rien de tout cela... Je me sentais seulement vide à l'intérieur de moi. Comme si j'avais trop souffert pour avoir la possibilité de posséder à nouveau des sentiments... 

J'orientai alors le bout effilé contre mon gilet noir... À l'emplacement exact de mon coeur... 

Une multitude d'images défilèrent à toute vitesse devant mes yeux, m'étourdissant... Toutes des parties infimes de ma vie qui ne signifiait plus rien pour moi... 

J'eus une dernière pensée pour ceux que j'allais rejoindre... 

_Papa, Maman_... Voilà, je m'en viens vous retrouver... Peut-être un peu plus tôt que vous ne l'auriez souhaité par contre... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ma lâcheté, d'avoir sali la réputation de notre famille, de notre maison... D'avoir manqué de courage... Mais, je n'en peux plus... C'est trop lourd... Pardon... Je vous aime... J'arrive... 

_Hermione_... Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu que notre amour te mène jusqu'à la mort? C'est tellement injuste! Mais la vie est injuste... Je l'ai malheureusement découvert à mes dépends... Je suis tellement désolé... Je m'en viens mon amour et peut-être pourrons-nous vivre heureux à nouveau... 

_Ron_... Mon meilleur ami... Je souffre tellement à chaque fois que je m'imagine ta mort atroce... Je te vois, te tordant de douleur sous l'emprise du Doloris, refusant de me livrer à lui. Tu as été tant courageux... Beaucoup plus que moi... Et je vais quand même finir tout comme toi... Je m'excuse d'avoir causé ta mort... C'était de ma faute... Tout comme tant de choses... Me pardonneras-tu, même si ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable? 

_Sirius_... Cher parrain... Toi qui as été beaucoup plus comme mon deuxième père... Ils se sont servis de toi comme d'un vulgaire appât... Je t'ai sacrifié pour sauver ma peau... J'ai tellement honte! Honte d'avoir faire souffrir tant d'innocents, plus que quiconque d'autre... C'est pour cette raison que je vais partir en ce soir d'automne... Je ne ferai plus souffrir personne... Jamais... Je le promets... 

_Adieu_... Oui, je vous effectue à cet instant mes adieux... J'accomplirai enfin une bonne action après les innombrables erreurs commises. J'espère que vous jouirez pleinement de cette ère de paix que jamais je n'expérimenterai... 

Mon coeur commença à palpiter, à battre follement... Non! Il ne fallait absolument pas que je renonce, pour aucune raison... Et surtout pas par manque de courage... 

Non mais m'entendez-vous? Je parle de garder courage pendant un acte de parfaite lâcheté... Je suis tellement, absolument ridicule... Cette idée réussit à raffermir ma résolution. C'était maintenant ou jamais... 

Je poussai sur l'embout en cuir de mon couteau. Il pénétra lentement, péniblement... Je le sentis atteindre mon coeur... Tout mon être, tous mes membres tremblaient sous la douleur presque intolérable. Mais je l'avais fait... C'était tout ce qui m'importait. 

Mon esprit, mon âme s'élevaient tandis que mon corps tombait... Plus jamais je ne verrais le soleil se lever, la pluie ruisseler sur mon visage, la sabler pénétrer mes chaussures me chatouillant agréablement les pieds... Non, _plus jamais_... Le survivant venait de quitter le monde des vivants pour se retrouver dans un autre monde, une nouvelle réalité... Une nouvelle existence...   


* * * * * 

_Bon! Et celle-ci?? Comment vous l'avez trouvé?? J'ai vraiment besoin de vos commentaires!! Je voudrais vraiment savoir si je m'améliore ou non, ok? Parce que personnellement, j'aime mieux le style que j'ai donné à celle-ci, mais je suis peut-être complètement dans le champs lol! Alors, svp, dites-moi ce que vous en penser!!_

**Saiji: **Je suis super contente que tu l'aies trouvé mieux que l'autre! J'essaie vraiment de m'améliorer le plus possible! Dans le fond, je suis vraiment encore qu'une débutante en écriture mdr! Bon, et bien j'espère que tu l'as aimé cette troisième minific! Et n'enferme pas mon tit Sirius d'amour!! Garde Rogue pis laisse moi Sirius bon!! ^_^ Merci pour la review! 

**Miss_Black: **Merci énormément!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que j'ai bien fait ressentir les émotions présentes! C'est quelque chose de vraiment très important pour moi. Et je comprends vraiment beaucoup ton délire! Moi aussi je commence à devenir vraiment folle avec les cours! lol! J'espère fort fort que tu as aussi aimé cette minific! Merci!! 

**Molianne: **Je suis tellement contente que mon style drama semble bien passé! J'étais pas sûre d'être capable de bien faire passer les émotions... mais je semble ne pas avoir trop manquer mon but! Ça me soulage beaucoup! Et j'espère que tu as aussi aimé celle-ci, même si elle a été longue a arrivé... Merci!! 

**Winky: **lol!!! Je vois vraiment ce que tu penses!! Mais non, je ne ferai pas d'autres chapitres avec Ginny, mais tu peux considérer ce chapitre comme une petite vengeance, non? ^_^ J'espère que tu l'as aimé!! Et euh, moi non plus je ne suis pas certaine que se soit vrai, mais ça fesait tellement plus beau que je préférais cela lol! Merci énormément pour la review!! 

**Mystick: **Mystou!!! ^_^ Pis?? Tu l'as aimé cette minific-ci?? Merci énormément pour tous tes beaux compliments ma puce!!! Ils me font tellement plaisir!! Je suis tout le temps tellement inquiète quant à la qualité de ce que j'écris... C'est pour cela que ça m'a prit tant de temps à le sortir ce chapitre, je voulais que tout soit parfaitement à mon goût... Je dois dire que je suis peut-être trop perfectionnisme, mais en tout cas, je crois que comme ça vous avez des fics de meilleurs qualité... Enfin j'espère lol!! Merci encore!! Je t'adore!! 

**Cho Chang: **Moi? Une Miss parfaite?? LOL! J'ai vraiment rit en lisant ça!!! ^_^ Je ne suis vraiment pas parfaite! J'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour perfectionner mon style! Et je crois que j'ai avancé d'un pas avec cette nouvelle minific, non? J'aime beaucoup plus le style qui est d'après moi beaucoup moins précipité... En tout cas, je vais avoir besoin de vos commentaires pour le savoir! lol! Et ne dis pas que je suis meilleure que toi!! Tu es mon modèle et mon idole et je suis encore bien loin de te dépasser, je peux te l'assurer! Merci énormément!! Tes reviews me touchent beaucoup! 

**Sarah: **Merci beaucoup!! Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que certain trouvent que j'ai des talents aussi en écriture et pas seulement en traduction! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!! Tu epux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir de me faire dire que je réussis à faire passer les émotions! C'est vraiment mon but premier!! ^_^ Et pour la fic plus longue... J'y songe sérieusement, mais il faut encore que j'y pense, et que je trouve une idée aussi! Merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews!!!****

**Fleur: **Je suis hyper heureuse de savoir que tu as aussi aimé la précédente!! J'espère que celle-ci ne t'a pas déçue! Merci énormément!! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'apprécie grandement ton enthousiasme!! Merci!!! 

**Perfects_Reviews: **Mon p'tit Maxou!! ^_^ Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré! T'es vraiment un gars super!! Et pour mes notes, WOW! Je pensais jamais avoir si haut! Ça me fait full plaisir!! Et pour l'erreur, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu l'aies corrigé! J't'aime fort fort! ~XxX~ 

**Aliénor: **Un gros merci pour les compliments!!! Ils m'ont vraiment touchés!! Et pour la p'tite vengeance, tu peux considérer cette fic comme l'étant, non? ^_^ Mais je n'y avais pas pensé avant d'avoir relu vos reviews qu'elle pourrait en être une lol! Et je suis vrraiment contente d'avoir réussi à rendre Azkaban comme tu te l'imaginais! J'espère que cette fic t'a plu autant!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! 

**Olivier: **Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu l'a trouve bien toi mon autre fic!! ^_^ Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi!! Et t'as raison que c'est probablement pour faire la peau à Queudver que Sirius à voulu s'enfuir, mais bon, j'écris au fur et à mesure et c'est ça que cela a donné! Et t'as raison, c'est en cours que je l'ai écrit cette nouvelle fic!! lol!! Et une fic sur McGonagall... lol!! Ce serait vraiment drôle!! Et pour le revieweur de note, euh, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé... J'ai bien avoir votre avis, mais c'est bien aussi d'avoir un avis un peu plus technique je trouve. En tout cas, je voulais encore te féliciter pour ce/cette nouveau/nouvelle (lol!) venu/e chez toi! ^_^ Et merci beaucoup pour la review!! Gros bisoux!! 

**Alexia Alexandra: **Allo Alex!! ^_^ Je suis vraiment contente que tu les aies aimé!! Ça me fait full plaisir!! Et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies trouvé ça triste! Si tu aurais rit... Je me serais posé des questions sur mon talent en écriture de drama! lol! Et pour ton erreur, c'est pas grave! Ça l'a pas parut tant que ça! lol! J't'adore!! Et merci encore pour les reviews!! 

**Crystal: **Euh, ouais, j'avoue que j'aurais pas mal capoté si j'avais pensé que c'était Peter le narrateur... J'avais jamais pensé à ça lol! Mais je suis contente que tu aies aimé la fin!! Et pour la première, je suis désolée si c'est ce que tu as pensé... C'est qu'au début ce n'était même pas ce que j'étais supposée écrire.. C'est que je ne planifie rien, et cMest là que ça m'a mené! Et je ne déteste pas du tout Harry, même si c'est peut-être l'effet que je donne avec mes fics... Désolé! J'espère que tu as quad même aimé celle-ci... Merci pour la review!!!!   


[|F@n¥|] 


	4. Prise de conscience

_Bon, me revoilà à nouveau! Bon, merci pour toutes les reviews, j'en reviens toujours pas d'en recevoir autant, je ne les mérite pas tellement je trouve. En tous cas, merci pour tout, j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas trop. Oh, avant de vous laissez, je voudrais vous avertir que mes fics n'ont aucun lien entre elles! Ce ne sont pas des suites, ou des fics ayant un rapport. Je voulais seulement que ce soit clair lol!_   
  
  
  


** Prise de conscience**

  
  
  


J'avais décidée d'aller prendre une marche dehors, sous le ciel d'un bleu azur si pur. Je marchais d'un pas léger malgré toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur nous. Je m'étais dit qu'il fallait avant tout rester positif, se dire que tout allait s'arranger, que les malheurs cesseraient bien plus tôt que l'on se l'imaginait. Je pris une grande inspiration, respirant cet air qui était tellement pollué de haine, de trahison, de tout ce qui se passait depuis des années et des années… 

Je levai les yeux vers cette marre bleuâtre infinie. Des nuages d'un gris acier s'avançaient à une vitesse étonnante, beaucoup trop vite pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Une vague inquiétude s'insinua dans mon esprit, mais je la repoussai aussitôt... Rien ne pouvait arriver maintenant, aujourd'hui... Non, rien. Mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, cette appréhension ne voulait pas disparaître, elle restait emprisonnée dans ma conscience, sans possibilité d'issue. 

Puis, sans même y penser, je rebroussai chemin, retournant vers ce lieu qui me servait de maison depuis que j'étais née. Ce foyer dans lequel j'avais vécu tant de choses, où j'avais reçu un lot d'amour, de compréhension... de chicanes, et de malentendus aussi... Ce qui me fit penser à cette dispute que j'avais eue à l'aube pour une raison si stupide, une simple permission de sortie, mais quelque chose qui me tenait quand même bien à cœur. Il faudrait que je m'excuse de leur avoir crié dessus en arrivant, ils ne méritaient certainement pas cela. 

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un sentiment de peur, de désarroi, de désespoir s'imprégna en moi. C'était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais déjà ressenti auparavant. La peur s'empara de mon être, et je me mis à courir, courir comme je n'avais jamais couru. Le vent froid me fouettait le visage, mes cheveux bruns volaient derrière moi, mes souliers me faisaient souffrir, mais rien ne m'importait à part d'atteindre ma demeure le plus rapidement possible. Je devais m'assurer que ses habitants n'étaient pas en danger, allaient bien, étaient toujours sains et saufs. 

J'arrivai, à bout de souffle, les poumons en feu, la gorge sèche, devant cette habitation si rassurante, qui m'avait toujours fournit toit et famille. J'ai cru sur le coup que je n'avais seulement été victime d'une illusion, d'une fausse émotion. Mais lorsque je vis cette lumière traversée la fenêtre du salon, cette lumière portant un message de mort, de non-retour, je sus que je n'avais pas imaginé tout cela. Je sus que je venais de perdre les deux êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher. Je criai, criai à me fendre l'âme... Je criai tout le désespoir qui s'était emparé à cet instant même de moi. Je ne pouvais y croire, non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Pourquoi donc les fidèles de cet être immonde qu'est Voldemort s'en seraient prit à des parents moldus. Ils n'avaient rien à faire dans cette histoire, dans cette guerre qui n'aurait du impliquer que des sorciers. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient mêlés dans tout cela. Mais c'était trop tard... Trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour les protéger, les empêcher de me laisser seule. 

Je me laissai tomber par terre, assise sur le trottoir, manquant de courage pour aller à l'intérieur et trouver les deux corps sans vie de mes parents. Mes parents que j'avais insulté pour une raison insignifiante ce matin, sans me préoccuper de réparer la douleur que je leur avais administrée par la même occasion. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains, trop désespérée pour penser à quelque chose d'autre. J'avais toujours été la fille à l'énorme sang froid, à la sagesse démesurée, la raison incarnée quoi. Mais j'en avais assez de cette couverture de mensonges, je n'étais pas si courageuse que cela. 

Je reçus alors une goutte d'eau glacée sur la paume de ma main, exactement au même moment où je laissais échappé pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité une larme de mes grands yeux bruns chocolat. Je m'étais toujours empêchée de pleurer, je me disais que ce n'était qu'un signe de faiblesse. Mais je ne pouvais plus le nier, j'en avais besoin, il fallait que je laisse sortir ma tristesse si grande. Si énorme que des spasmes parcouraient tout mon corps en entier, comme des serpents venimeux qui me brûlaient l'intérieur. J'avais si mal. Ma larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue, jusqu'à atteindre le recoin de ma bouche pulpeuse. Un goût salé et amer se fit sentir à l'intérieur de ma gorge si sèche. 

Je pensai à toutes ces fois où je n'avais pas fait attention à eux, où j'avais manqué d'attention, de compréhension envers eux. Je m'étais imaginé qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi, enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sois beaucoup plus vieille que maintenant. Je me rendis compte que ce n'est qu'en perdant les gens que l'on aime qu'on se rend compte à quel point ils comptent pour nous, à quel point nous les aimons. Il ne faut jamais prendre pour acquis des personnes, se dirent qu'ils resteront auprès de soi jusqu'à l'infini, même si on ne leur démontre pas qu'on les aime plus que tout. Car tout cela est faux. Ils finissent tous par partir. Au moment où l'on s'en attend le moins. J'aurais tellement voulu les serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras, sentir une dernière fois l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour moi irradier de leurs corps pour se transmettre dans chaque parcelle du mien avant qu'ils ne quittent pour un monde meilleur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce que je donnerais pour leur dire une dernière fois _je vous aime_. 

C'était maintenant un torrent de particules froides comme la mort qui se déversaient sur moi. Comme si tout ce que je vivais en ce moment n'était pas suffisant. Je me relevai alors. Des mèches éparses de mes cheveux tombaient pêle-mêle sur mon visage. Je les retirai vivement, ne voulant pas me laisser abattre. Il fallait que j'affronte mon destin, aussi difficile qu'il s'annonçait. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller à mon trop plein d'émotions, et laisser tomber tous ceux qui étaient toujours là. Ils auraient besoin de moi à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je tombe dans le piège qu'ils avaient monté. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils voulaient, que je déprime et que cet événement me détruise. Mais il faudrait encore que je fasse preuve de courage pour ne pas m'y laisser aller. Je devrai être forte, peut importe ce qui arrivera. S'il le faut, je me construirai un mur, brique par brique, qui me protégera de toutes les épreuves à venir, de toutes les déchirures prévues. 

Je me le promettais, jamais plus ils ne m'atteigneront au plus profond de mon être, jamais plus ils ne me feront pleurer, du moins physiquement. Non, _plus jamais._   
  


* * * * * 

_Voilà. J'espère que je ne vais pas en m'empirant, mais je trouve encore que je précipite tout *soupir* En tout cas, je veux vraiment m'améliorer, alors si vous pouviez me dire mes points forts et mes points faibles, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante! Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs, je vous adore!! Et un merci tout spécial à Zigmo, sans qui cette fic ne serait même pas ici. Oh, et en passant, vous pouvez me laisser des choix de personnages, ça m'aiderait beaucoup!_

**Lyra Parle d'Or: **Un énorme merci pour le e-mail! Ça me fait doublement plaisir que quelqu'un ait prit le temps de me laisse un mail! Et un gros merci pour les compliments, je suis vraiment contente que ta préféré soit Adieu, ça me prouve que je m'améliore peut-être un peu! Merci!! 

**Molianne: **Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé ma façon de décrire sa mort, même si ça l'avait déjà été vu... Merci beaucoup pour la review!! Elle m'a vraiment touchée! 

**Olivier: **Allo Olivier!! Bien sûr que ça va!! Je suis juste pas mal débordée par les temps qui courent... lol! Et toi?? Pas trop fatigué?? ^^ Et je sais qu'elle était pas hyper originale ma fic, mais bon, j'avais cette idée là qui me trottait dans la tête et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive. Par contre, je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aie trouvé classe! Et que le moment crucial était assez gore!! ^^ Merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews!! Elles me touchent particulièrement! 

**Lyra Granger: **Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que je ne t'ais pas trop déçue, je sais bien que je ne suis pas super bonne, surtout que je ne suis encore qu'une débutante, mais ça fait quand même vraiment plaisir! Et tu l'as mises des tes favorites?? Wow! Je ne crois vraiment pas que je le mérite, mais ça me fait chaud au coeur! Merci! 

**Saiji: **lol! Ouais, c'est vrai, je me rends compte que je suis en train de tuer tout le monde... lol! Tk, contente que t'aies aimé même si c'est pas vraiment excellent. Merci! 

**Miss Serpentard: **Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que c'est la dernière ta préférée! Et puis j'ai pas autant de talent que tu prétend que j'ai! lol! Mais ça me fait quand même extrêmement plaisir! Merci! 

**Zigmo: **Bah voyons Zazou! Je suis vraiment pas si bonne que ça! Tu me surestimes beaucoup trop! Et merci pour l'idée d'en faire une avec Hermione, sinon celle-ci ne serait jamais arrivé. Merci! J't'aime fort fort!!! Gros calin!! 

**Aliénor: **Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'aies aimé! Et je sais bien que mon style est toujours le même, je crois que mes minifics se ressemblent toutes à cause de ça... *soupir* En tout cas, j'espère que tu as quand même aimé celle-ci. Merci! 

**Cécilia: **Merci! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir! Je suis contente que mon style drama passe... Merci encore pour la review! 

**Bayram: **Merci beaucoup!! Ça me touche beaucoup tes compliments! Et je me demandais comment ça se fait que tu sais que je lis les fics de Petouille... mais j'avoue que je l'adore! Alors merci encore pour la review! 

**Mystick: **Mystou!! Tu exagères beaucoup, mais en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Et je suis hyper contente que j'aies réussi un peu à faire passer mon drama. Merci pour la review! Je t'adore! 

**Wingardium: **Bah là, exagère pas quand même Gen! Tsé, je suis pas si bonne que ça. En tout cas, ça m'a quand même fait hyper plaisir. Merci! J't'aime fow fow! 

**Saria: **Merci beaucoup ma tite Saria chérie! T'exagère pas mal beaucoup, mais en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Puis, merci de m,avoir dit que t'aimais le bout avec la feuille, c'est toujours le fun de se fire dire les choses meilleures. Merci!! 

**Alexandra Alexandria: **lol!! Je suis désolée d'avoir fait mourir ton p'tit Harry! Mais que veux-tu, c'est comme ça!! Merci pour tes compliments même s'ils sont vraiment exagérer! Merci encore!! 

**Cho Chang: **C'est pas grave même si tu l'avais loupé. Merci pour les compliments! Ça fait toujours encore plus plaisir de se faire dire qu'on s'améliore et en quoi on s'améliore. Merci énormément!! Mets vite la suite de tes fics! Je les attend avec impatience! Et pour le temps que je mets, je dirais un bon 2-3 heures, mais je suis tellement perfectionniste que je la relis des dizaines et des dizaines de fois (dans le fond ça donne pas vraiment mieux...lol) Merci encore!   


[|F@n¥|] 


	5. Remords

_Tiens, je ne croyais pas remettre quelque chose dans ce recueil... mais hier en fouillant dans mes vieux fichiers j'ai retrouvé cette minific inachevée... et j'ai décidé de la terminer. J'espère que vous aimerez... et que je ne minerai pas votre moral! Et je sais que c'est pas super original, mais je devais l'écrire. Bonne Lecture!_   
  
  
  


** Remords**

  
  
  


Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi donc fallait-il que cela arrive? Tu ne méritais pas un tel sort. Tes cheveux bruns flottant au vent me faisaient rêver, ton sourire enjoliveur faisait palpiter mon cœur… Et maintenant, plus jamais je ne reverrai tout cela. En plus, tout est de ma faute. Oui, encore. Pourquoi dois-je être la cause de tant de morts? Je n'en peux plus.   


J'ai vu la lumière te frapper, la vie s'enfuir injustement de ton corps au prix de mille et une souffrances. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu veules me sauver? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé m'occuper de cela? Oui, c'est vrai, à cette heure-ci c'est moi qui serais descendu à la noirceur des ténèbres… Mais, au moins, toi tu serais toujours pleine de vie, à profiter de tout. Tu as volé mon destin. C'était mon heure qui avait sonné, pas la tienne. Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Hermione?   


Je m'en veux tellement. Comment veux-tu que je vive normalement? Jamais je ne le pourrai. Ton visage d'ange me hantera à tout jamais, me disant que j'ai failli. J'ai vraiment tout raté. Voldemort court encore, semant la terreur et la mort sur son passage, détruisant des dizaines de vies à chaque jour… L'espoir s'amenuise de plus en plus dans la population, ils doutent que quelqu'un pourra les sortir de là… Moi aussi j'ai perdu tout espoir. Mon seul amour est parti dans l'au-delà, et mon meilleur ami ne m'a pas encore pardonné.   


C'est vrai, Ron… mon estomac se contracte à sa seule pensée. Il m'en veut, et je le comprends très bien. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de lorsqu'il a cogné à ma porte. Rien que d'y penser me fait trembler. Il était complètement atterré. Des cernes profonds marquaient son visage tellement blême. Même ses tâches de rousseur avaient palis. Ses épaules étaient basses. Il est entré et d'une voix morne, sans émotion, il m'a demandé de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.   


Dans un murmure, je me suis lancé dans mon récit de ces instants les plus pénibles de toute ma vie. 

~ 

Nous étions allés nous promener sous le ciel d'automne. Le vent sifflait dans nos oreilles. Nous marchions, main dans la main, le coeur léger. Mais là, j'ai su que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Le vent faisait maintenant rage, quelques gouttes glacées tombaient sur nos têtes et ma cicatrice ne m'avait jamais fait autant mal. J'avais le visage crispé par la douleur presque insoutenable, ma vue se brouillant. Hermione me regardait d'un air immensément inquiet, elle aussi savait que les prochaines minutes seraient déterminantes pour notre avenir… À tous.   


Il apparut enfin. Une longue et mince silhouette noire au visage blanchâtre, à l'expression cruelle et redoutable. Je savais que ce serait lui ou moi cette fois-ci. Je dis à Hermione de partir, d'aller se cacher rapidement. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes qui coulaient sur son doux visage tels deux rivières salées. Elle hocha la tête, mais je ne vis malheureusement pas la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Une étincelle de détermination. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.   


Je me retournai immédiatement pour faire face au Mage noir, et c'est là que je fis ma plus grande et abominable erreur. Je ne regardai pas si Hermione était vraiment partie, je ne m'assurai pas qu'elle était en sécurité. Quelque chose que je regretterai toute ma vie, en plus de tout le reste.   


Voldemort eut un sourire malfaisant, souleva sa baguette en ma direction, puis cria 'Endoloris'. Je voulus l'esquiver, mais quelqu'un le fit à ma place. Je vis la lumière frapper son ventre… Hermione… Elle s'était précipitée vers moi, puis avait sauté dans les airs pour recevoir le sort à ma place. Dans ses yeux se reflétait une telle douleur, je n'en avais jamais vu de tel. Elle était parcourue de spasmes, son corps tremblait sous la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle ressentait… comme si des millions de couteaux enflammés te transperçaient de partout, te brûlant l'intérieur. Tu n'as plus conscience de rien, sauf du supplice insoutenable qui parcourt tous tes membres.   


J'étais paralysé. Je restai figé. J'aurais pu la sauver, mais comme un imbécile, je suis resté là, immobile, à la regarder se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Dans ses yeux valsait une lueur de désespoir, mais en même temps de triomphe, car elle savait qu'elle venait de me sauver la vie. Puis, ses yeux bruns ont perdu cette lueur… jusqu'à tout perdre, même la vie. Son corps s'est immobilisé, un dernier frisson l'a parcouru, puis plus rien. C'était fini. À tout jamais.   


Une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue tandis que je relevais la tête. Un sentiment de colère et de haine intense bouillonnait en moi. Un feu vert brûlait littéralement dans mes yeux. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma baguette. Le vent faisait maintenant rage, faisant se déchaîner les arbres. Les feuilles se soulevaient, tourbillonnant dans les airs. Mais en même temps, c'était comme si un couteau m'avait perforé le ventre, une douleur intense de chagrin immense m'accablant. Je sentais que plus rien de sensé pouvait traverser mon esprit. J'avais mal, tellement mal. J'étais prêt à tout pour la venger.   


Je levai tranquillement, mais fermement ma baguette vers l'autre homme. Mais, Voldemort venait d'apercevoir ce feu qui s'enflammait intensément dans mes yeux. Je crois qu'il a compris à ce moment que, sous l'emprise de la colère et du chagrin, je pourrais confronter n'importe quoi. Il transplana alors, marquant du même coup son premier acte de faiblesse durant un duel.   


La tristesse me surchargea alors, plus pesante qu'une tonne de roc. Je tombai à genoux, fermant mes yeux brillant de larmes et penchai la tête vers l'avant. Mon corps fut parcouru de spasmes d'accablement, d'abords éphémères, puis ensuite perpétuels... sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit.   


Des hommes du ministère arrivèrent alors, essayant de me poser d'inéluctables questions, mais je n'arrivai pas à faire sortir un seul mot de ma bouche pâteuse. Ils durent m'arracher de force à Hermione que j'avais prise dans mes bras. Puis, ils m'emmenèrent au Ministère pour que je puisse leur fournir les réponses qu'ils exigeaient dès que je me serais quelque peu contrôlé. 

~ 

Ron s'était alors retourné pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Et moi, je suis sorti, me sentant encore plus coupable qu'avant...   


Remords... ce sentiment reste perpétuellement emprisonné dans mon esprit, rendant tout noir... Mais, je devrai bien m'y faire, car c'est tout ce qui reste dans ma vie.   


* * * * *   


_C'est ma plus longue minific faite à vie! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Vous pouvez me passer vos commentaires si vous en avez le goût ^_^ En tout cas, ce serait très apprécié! Et merci pour toutes les reviews pour ma minific précédente!! Ça m'a vraiment touché !! (Oh, en passant, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir encore fait mourir quelqu'un #^_^# À ce rythme-là, il ne restera bientôt plus personne du monde d'Harry Potter encore en vie lol!)_   


[|F@n¥|] 


End file.
